Dorddelub
Early Life Born into a well-mannered Elven family in a tree-village known as Aathnore, Dorddelub was the son of an Elven baker named Dordel and a woman named Yillien. They had five other children, most notable is Dorddelub's younger sister Jia, who later changed her name to Jiame, the well known Elven Wizard. Tragedy At Home When he was only seventeen, Dorddelub and his older brother Dortelub were sitting on a high branch outside their family's home when Dortelub lost his balance and fell almost 30 feet onto the ground. Dorddelub rushed down to the ground, calling out for help as he ran, but found only a dead sibling when he reached his brother. His parents blamed him for his brother's death. His father never spoke to him again and eventually forced him out of their home in shame at the age of 21. Love of Music and Trinkets Little is known about Dorddelub's life after leaving home, and before meeting the heroes of Alltaaf. It is widely speculated that his heartbreak over being cast from his family, left him a broken man. It is also speculated that hiss grief is what drove him to begin collecting artifacts, trinkets, and random items he found on his journey. During his unknown years he also took up playing various percussion instruments and studied in the arts of bardic lore. It is also known that he developed a small amount of magical ability later in life, as it is known that magic runs in his family line. Joining the Heroes Very little is known about how the various heroes of Alltaaf came to be in this world, as with some of the other adventurers, Dorddelub is confirmed to not have been born here. Nonetheless, appear in a broken gray village he did and joined the travelers as their bard and fellow explorer of the broken world known then as the Ever Dark. Eventually Dorddelub was "instrumental" in the defeat of the old queen and assisted the group in many adventures. Dorddel-mart After the reconstruction, Dorddelub decided to setup a shop in Fonce called Dorddelub's Emporium of Exotic Trinkets, or DEET's for short. Commonly referred to as Dorddel-mart or Dordy-mart by his friends and customers, the store featured all sorts of random items, as well as a full assortment of everyday necessities and traveling supplies. The business grew very successful and eventually Dorddelub began expanding into new cities, first opening up a store in Fayte, then Kleinstadt, Moral, Veri, and eventually expanding all the way North into Creimeadh. Second locations in Fonce, and Fayte, came later the next year with port service in Spuma the following Spring. As the business grew, so did the need for transporting goods and communication between stores. It was also around this time that Dorddelub began transfering control of the other stores to individual managers and his bound child Alice began running the main store in Fonce. Meeting Playnesite and Developing PTSD Somewhere in his journey throughout Alltaaf, Dorddelub came into contact with a chameleon he then named Playnesite. This chameleon took a liking to Dorddelub and he soon became a she, as Dorddelub discovered his chameleon was in fact pregnant. As the babies were born it became evident to Dorddelub that these chameleons were not normal lizards. They began changing shapes randomly and seemingly uncontrollably. A close friend of Dorddelub's once said that he once saw Playnesite turn into a small wheel, roll down the street and turn back into a lizard to enter Dorddelub's store. It seemed to Dorddelub that he had discovered the solution to his logistical problems and began breeding an entire army of shape-shifting chameleons at once. As the training and development of the program evolved, it was implemented at all of Dorddelub's stores. Soon other businesses sought the speedy and covert communications services and eventually the service even had a post at the royal palace in Fonce. Dorddelub named the delivery service P.T.S.D. which stands for Perceptionless Timely Secure Delivery. The network of buckets, wheels, lamps, and various other household items, still runs effectively over most of Alltaaf today and is managed by Dorddelub's trusted companion Bear. A Fateful Decision When he was just beginning to think about retirement, Dorddelub was summoned by Queen Scarlet to assist another adventuring party in a mission that was vital to the security of Alltaaf. Dorddelub agreed only because of his long-standing friendship with the Queen and joined yet another party to thwart evil and secure his new found homeland, even though he longed for a relaxing life enjoying the beauty of the countryside outside Fonce.. After setting off towards Fayte, little is known about what happened to Dorddelub. It is known the party reached Fayte, then Teth Manor, and eventually Koulema, but Dorddelub made no contact after that. His body was eventually discovered in his cabin aboard the party's ship while they were docked in Lasair. He seemingly died in his sleep for some reason that we will likely never know. Last Will and Testament In a surprise to his party, he had already prepared a last will and testament. He left his P.T.S.D. network to his friend Bear, the Dorddelub's Emporium of Exotic Trinkets business empire was left to his dear friend Kalen, and some other items were handed out to private parties. Children Little is known about Dorddelub's children, or his personal life in general, except that he has two - a boy and a girl. At the time of his death it is thought that they lived on a small farm just south of Creimeadh that he gave to them when they left home at the age of 18. It is believed that their mother was a high elf from the northern continent, although this is unconfirmed The two children are twins and both eventually trained in the arts of magical lore. The boy, Illidian, is believed to have followed his mother and joined a high elf community to become a wizard. His sister, Illidiora, sought her grandparents out and studied in the practices of the clerics. Other Information Dorddelub is a player character played by Ryan. Bear killed him, and he is currently deceased. Category:Player Character